


Perfect

by lumi_honeycutt



Series: Raphael/Donatello [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, lazy morning sex, self indulging cuteness i just HAD to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumi_honeycutt/pseuds/lumi_honeycutt
Summary: Raph wakes up with morning wood and Don isn’t complaining.





	Perfect

  
Raph woke up to Don’s alarm clock ripping into his slumber. Quickly and carefully he moved away from his lovers embrace and turned the damn thing off before it could wake Don. It was Saturday and there was no reason to be up so early. He nuzzled himself further into the sheets and wrapped himself again in Don’s arms, seeking his warmth. Raphael’s movements unintentionally caused Don to wake up, sluggishly he gave a smile to Raph and kissed his cheek.

  
“What time is it?” He asked with sleep still clinging on to his voice.

  
“It’s seven thirty, it’s Saturday too so there no reason for us to get up.” Raphael answered and gripped the back of Don’s thighs to bring his lower body closer to him. The movement sent a shock of pleasure through his body and he let out a surprised low churr. He looked down to see his morning wood pressed against Donatello’s soft inner thigh. _Fucking teen hormones_.

  
“Sorry Love, It’s got a mind of it ow-“ before he could finish Don rolled his hips so that his thigh rubbed against Raph’s erection and let out a high pitched churr. Raph met Don’s eyes that were clouded with lust and tiredness.  
Don knew exactly what he was doing. He lifted himself and Raphael made a whine of protest but stopped as soon as Don straddled his lap. He was still loose from last night so he didn’t worry to much about prep. He aligned himself with Raph’s cock and slowly sank down. Raph let out a low churr and slowly lifted himself up to bury his cock deeper into Don. Don gasped and started moving up and down without much haste, basking in the warm pleasure. He looked down at Raph and met his gaze that held so much love and adoration that Don felt his heart swell in his chest.

  
Raphael pulled Donnie down with him and flipped them to switch positions. He laid on top of Don and let himself put more weight on Don then he usually did, normally he was careful not to crush his lover but his tired mind didn’t seem to care and Donnie wasn’t complaining either. He lifted Don’s legs, encouraging him to wrap them around his middle which Don happily complied, one hand stayed at Don’s hip to hold him in place while the reached for Don’s and entwined their fingers together.

  
His thrusts were slow and lasting, they weren’t in any hurry and they just wanted to lazily love each other. Raph’s lips met Don’s and kissed tenderly, pouring all of their love into the kiss. Raph only pulled away to whisper sweet nothings, a mantra of I love you’s and sappy tid bits that Don would’ve giggled at if his mind wasn’t so fogged up with sleep and pleasure.

  
These were Don’s favorite moments. In the early mornings Raph’s head would be too hazy with sleep that he didn’t feel the need to put up his regular strong front and his guard was completely down. In these moments he’d let himself be as sappy as ever.

  
Don felt his peak approaching and he kissed Raph softly and whispered “I love you” to him before coming with a gasp and long moan.  
Raphael knew he was near too and Don’s inner walls clamping down on him pushed him over the edge, he thrusted in as deep as he could and emptied himself inside Don who churred at the feeling of being filled with Raph’s cum.  
He pulled out of Don and went on to pepper his face with small kisses. Donatello giggled and put their blanket that had slipped off of the bed over them again. They resumed their previous position with their arms around each other, legs tangled, and Don’s head tucked under Raph’s chin. Raph kissed Don’s forehead and he felt Donnie smile against his neck. Don nuzzled into Raph’s neck and placed a kissed there, he lightly nipped at the skin in a more playful manner rather than a teasing one. Donatello felt a rare sense of comfort and calm within him, and Raphael felt the same. Despite acting so, neither fell asleep, instead they just rested together enjoying the feeling for as long as they could and basking in each other’s warmth. In that moment, everything was just perfect.


End file.
